Electrodes are often placed in close proximity to the brain or deep into the brain structures. Wires to connect these brain electrodes to amplifiers, stimulators or other electronic equipment typically are placed through the patient's skin or scalp. It is conceived that intracranial systems will become available in the near future for the treatment of various neurological disorders that originate in the brain. It is therefore important to be able to provide electrical wire connections to such electrodes without subjecting such wires to frequent bending that might lead to wire breakage.